You Changed Everything
by MandyJai13
Summary: One day Quinn shows up on Santana's doorstep with a surprising confession. A few weeks later the girls attend a wedding and it changes everything. How will they handle their feelings for each other? What happens when Brittany finds out? Set during the Pillsbury/Shuster wedding. Quinntana, rated M for language and smut, Canon through 4.13, One-shot.


**You Changed Everything  
One-Shot**

Santana's POV:

_The day before the Wedding…_

As I stand in line at Lima's only coffee shop I mentally check off everything I've done. I picked up my dress and heels this morning, re-booked my hotel room, wrapped the present and even found myself a date. Mentally patting myself on the back I smile at the cute girl behind the cash register and grab my coffee.

I start to hum the lyrics to the song I'm singing at the wedding and don't even notice as a familiar blonde bumps into me. "Sorry, I wasn't paying atten…" my sentence falls short when I see Brittany standing in front of me. "Oh! Ummm hey Brittany." I awkwardly say. Ever since our little 'talk' in the auditorium a few weeks ago I've been avoiding her. I haven't returned her phone calls or checked the voicemails she left; I really don't see any reason too.

I know she wanted to stay best friends, but the truth is I can't do that. I spent so many years being 'just friends' that I can't make myself go back there, it's too painful, not to mention I'm sure it would just be me having to listen to her talk about Sam. Nasty. I roll my eyes and hope she didn't notice.

"Hey Santana! How've you been? How's New York?" she asks excitedly. "It's really good actually. I love the city and the people, and I love living with Kurt and Rachel surprisingly." I give her a small smile but look down hoping she won't ask about the calls.

"That's great. You know I've been trying to get ahold of you since you were here last. I wanted to see how you were doing. We are best friends after all." I let a loud breath escape my throat but cover it with a small cough. Before I have a chance to answer her she starts talking again.

"You know I really miss you San. I was kind of hoping that when you moved to New York you'd have a little more time for me."

I sigh, "Yeah about that Brittany, I'm sorry but I've been pretty busy."

I glance up at her and see that her face has fallen so I change the topic. "Hey so are you excited for the wedding tomorrow?" She shakes her head. "Yeah it'll be a lot of fun, the Glee club is performing which will be cool. And I picked out a dress yesterday and I think Sam is getting his tux today…" She must've seen the disgusted look cross my face at the mention of his name because she trails off.

We stand there awkwardly for a few long seconds before she speaks again. "What about you, are you ready for the wedding?" I nod. She looks at me a little nervously and I can tell she wants to ask something so I nod again.

"So have you met anyone in New York? I mean like uhh, are you bringing a date?" She rushes the words out so fast that I can't understand her; fortunately I'm positive what she is asking. Before answering I try to decide the best way to word this, but in the end I just settle for a short, simple answer.

"Actually I do have a date for the wedding." Thinking about her makes me smile and I'm sure Brittany notices because I see her expression change for a second before she puts on a happy girl front.

"That's good. I guess I should probably get going, still a lot to do before tomorrow." She leans in to hug me goodbye but I turn and bolt for the door before she has a chance.

Once I get to my car I notice her staring after me, clearly upset.

* * *

_The Wedding Day…_

As I step out of the car nerves pulse through my body. I swallow hard and smooth down the front of my long red dress before pulling the strap of my small handbag over my wrist. I look over and notice her getting out of her red BMW. Without realizing it I ring my hands together in anticipation.

Her blonde hair falls in a silky curtain around her face and her hot pink dress hugs all her curves in just the right places. Hazel eyes meet mine across the parking lot and I feel my palms start to sweat. Holy Fuck! Pull yourself together Lopez! I mentally curse myself for acting like a pubescent teenage boy.

She starts to walk towards me and I quickly recompose myself flashing her my best smile. She smiles back and it eases some of the tension. Before she gets to me my mind flashes back to last week when this all started.

_Flashback…_

"_Santana your phone is driving me crazy can you please just answer it already!" Rachel yells at me across the apartment. "Rach you know I can't answer that! It's probably Brittany again and I just can't deal with her, she wanted Trouty and she can have him." That thought makes me want to cry because I miss Brittany a lot. _

"_Well if you aren't going to answer it I will, I have no problem telling her to back off. She's become a real bitch since she started seeing Sam and I wouldn't mind saying it to her face." She huffs indignantly and marched over to the phone._

"_Look Brittany, Santana doesn't want to talk to you anymore. Not that I blame her since you have become such a cold-hearted bitch…" I saw her face freeze. "Oh sorry, I thought you were Brittany. Anyways yeah she is here. Hold on one second." She covers the mouth piece and mouths "Quinn" before handing me the phone._

"_Hey Q what's up? Oh and sorry about Rachel, it's just been hell recently." I say into the phone. "It's okay San, it happens. So listen we could sit and chat but I actually called to tell you to come downstairs." She mutters quietly into the phone. I quirk my eyebrows realizing just how nervous she sounds, I wonder what's up. When I finally register her words I start to answer, "Quinn…"_

"_Just meet me down here, I really need to talk to you." With that she hangs up, and I'm left standing there confused._

_Quickly I throw on my boots and jacket before making the trip downstairs. When I step out of the building I see her standing there looking gorgeous. I swallow thickly and try to hide my staring. She giggles and gives me a hug._

"_So what's up? It must be important if you came all the way to New York…" I look in straight into her eyes and notice how soft they look right now. _

"_San I don't exactly know how to tell you this so I guess I will just spit it out. I talked to Rachel and I know that Brittany choose Sam and that she told you to move on because she wants to be with him." Her words sting because I'm trying really hard to forget all of that. "When I heard I couldn't believe it and I kept thinking about what an idiot she is for not staying with you and that any girl would be lucky to have you…" she let the entire sentence out in one huge breath. _

"_Q, breathe. What are you trying to say." She looks down at her feet but continues._

"_Well I was kind of glad when I heard you guys were over." I started to spit angry words but she kept going. "I was glad because that means your free to see whoever you want, free to start dating again. Like if there was this girl who liked you, than the two of you could go out, you know?"_

_I want to say something mean, but for some reason I just can't. Instead I nod. "Yeah I mean I guess but I haven't really met anyone." I shrug._

_I can tell she is getting frustrated, because I don't understand her, when she lets out a huff. "Santana sometimes you can be so clueless." She steps closer and is now only a foot away from me. She reaches out and grabs my hands. My first thought is to shrug her off but her hands feel amazing in mine, so I don't._

"_San I came all this way because I don't want you to meet someone else before I get my chance." I stare at her with my mouth gaping._

"_I've kind of had a crush on you for a while, but you were always so in love with Brittany I didn't think I had a chance. But now since it's over with her I knew I had to take my chance before some other girl snatches you up." I continue staring at her for a few seconds while I process her words._

"_Quinn why didn't you tell me you're gay?" Is the only thing I can manage to say. She smiles a little. "I don't know if I'm gay or bi or what. I mean I'm definitely attracted to men and women but I've never actually been with a girl before." She sways side to side nervously as she explains._

"_It's okay Q, it's confusing I know. And I'm more than happy to show you the ropes. So if this is kind of you asking me out the answer is definitely yes." I pull one of my hands away from hers and cup her chin forcing her to look at me. We both smile and I feel my heart melt a little. How did I not notice that she was interested? All of that arguing and fighting must've been her lashing out, just like I did._

When I snap out of the flashback she is standing in front of me and she looks stunning. "You look beautiful Quinn." I say smiling at her. "Not as beautiful as you." My cheeks heat up at the compliment. I hold my arm out for her, a silent request. She takes it without hesitation and we walk arm and arm to the courtyard where the wedding ceremony is being held.

I can tell we're a little early because I don't see many people. "Are you thirsty? I could grab us some punch before the ceremony starts." I nod. Before I let go of her arm I lean over kiss her cheek. She blushes and walks towards the drink table.

While I wait for her I take in my surroundings. It's beautifully decorated and everything looks like it's from a story book. As I let my gaze wander I hear footsteps behind me and quickly turn around expecting to see Quinn's face. However my heart stops when I see Brittany standing a few feet away. "Hey San. You look really pretty." She says as she steps closer. "Thanks, so do you." I respond politely.

We stand there in awkward silence for a while before she finally speaks. "So the other day you kind of ran away from me… It hurt. Why'd you do that Sanny?" Brittany asks in a whisper.

I sigh and look into her ocean blue eyes. "Brittany, I know you really want to be best friends again, and I wish I could give you that, but this time I just don't think I can." She looks a little confused and I know I have to continue. I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the conversation I've been trying to avoid.

"I will always love you, as more than just a friend and I can't make those feelings go away. You walked away from me like I was nothing to you, like you didn't even care and and being around you now is like a constant reminder that you didn't want me." I try to keep my words monotone to hide the hurt behind them.

She stares at me with sad eyes. "Santana you left me remember? And of course I care, I always will."

"You're right Brittany I did leave you because I hated seeing you hurting. It killed me being away from you, but I thought you loved me enough to wait for me, and apparently I was wrong. I love you Brittany but I can't sit by and watch you love someone else—again. Think about how that makes me feel. Think about what that says. You might as well scream, "I love you but only as a friend, I will always love every guy I'm with more than you." I knew my words were harsh but I couldn't hold them in any longer. I felt hot tears stinging the corners of my eyes but pulled back. Brittany couldn't see me cry anymore, especially over her.

I meet her eyes and can see the hurt swimming there, but also the understanding behind those crystal orbs. She finally understands what I've been going through. She steps closer and brushes her fingers across my cheek. I leaned into her touch and before I know it she's pulling me into a hug.

Brittany snuggles her head into my head and I can hear her whisper. "I'm sorry Santana I never meant it hurt you like this. I do love you; I just didn't want to get hurt again. But Sanny I can't lose you, who knows maybe after I graduate and move to New York we can even be together again." Her words comfort me slightly, then Quinn face flashes in my mind.

"Maybe you're right, who knows maybe we will get another chance but right now you have to let me move on." That causes her to sniffle loudly. "But if you want we can start rebuilding our friendship and just see what happens from there." I hear her quiet sob but feel her nod.

We stay like that for a while before I hear someone clearing their throat behind us.

I pull away quickly and see Quinn standing next to us holding our drinks. "Am I interrupting something?" She says cockily but I can see the note of worry on her face. "Of course not beautiful," I smile over at her trying to reassure her. I promised I'd give her a chance and I can feel the spark between us, I honestly want this too. Sure I still love Brittany, but things with her just weren't right, at least not right now. Who knows what the future holds but for right now I just have to focus on the girl who wants to be with me—Quinn.

I see Brittany eyeing her questioningly before she speaks. "Hey Quinn, how are you? It's been so long." She exclaims before hugging her. "I've been great actually, especially recently." I blush at her words. "That's great. I didn't even know you were going to be here. It's so cool everyone is coming back, I've missed everyone." She smiles and Quinn returns the gesture half-heartedly. I shift closer to her and she hands me a glass.

Silence sets in as Brittany and Quinn appraise each other and I can tell Brittany is trying to figure things out. She apparently doesn't get it because she looks straight at me. "Hey San didn't you say you were bringing a date with you?" I can hear a hint of hope in her voice when she thinks I'm alone.

I look at Quinn to make sure she is okay. She smiles at me so I move in closer and wrap my arm around her waist. "You're right I do have a date. She's right here." I smile at Quinn but Brittany's eyes never leave mine.

She finally lets out a small chuckle. "Oh I thought you had like a date, date, you know like how we were each other's dates for prom? I didn't know you meant you had a date like how you and Puck used to be each other's _'dates'_ for parties." I stared at her, slightly confused by what she was saying. "You meant you had like a friend date right?" she clarifies.

This situation just got a whole hell of a lot more uncomfortable considering the conversation I'd been having with Brittany only moments earlier.

Quinn tenses; I can tell she is worried that I won't admit this is a real date. I lean over her shoulder to kiss her cheek before speaking. "No Britt I didn't mean Quinn was my 'friend' date; I meant she's my date, date." Brittany's mouth falls open and I can feel Quinn's slightly smug expression.

"Brittany, come over here we have to sound check everything for the performance." Sam yells at her from across the courtyard. Just hearing his voice makes me nauseous. "Coming," she shouts back before turning to us. "I guess I will see you around." And with that she walks away but not before glancing wistfully at my arm around Quinn's waist. I swear I can see jealousy and longing behind her usually cheerful blue eyes.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Everyone is sitting around small round tables, having drinks and chatting loudly. Will and Emma are seated up front by the stage sharing their special day. I stare at them for a moment and pull Quinn closer to me. She smiles at the intimate jester and I can't help how my heart jumps a little. I'm still in shock that I'm here with her, that after all the years of fighting and hateful words that we are here together, and that it feels so good.

How did I not see it before, how did I not notice the chemistry we shared? Oh right it's because I was too busy being a bitch and trying to hide from everyone, and because I was too in love with Brittany. I glance around the courtyard looking for her. I see her sitting near the front at a table with Sam, Tina, Joe and Blaine. She looks miserable as she stares wistfully across the room. When I realize that she's staring at me I turn away.

"Alright everyone I would like to propose a toast." Finn mumbles nervously from the middle of the stage. "To Will and Emma, who found each other is this crazy world, who have fought for each other, stuck together and loved each other through it all." He smiles and raises his glass, everyone mirrors his action and toasts.

"Now I'd like to introduce the McKinley high New Directions who have prepared a performance for this special occasion." He sets the microphone back in its stand and walks off.

The club members file onto stage and group around the microphones. Marley, Britt and Tina stand in the middle and start to sing out a slow love song. Will and Emma stand and start slow dancing around the grass lovingly gazing into the other's eyes. Soon several other couples join them on the dance floor including Finn and Rachel.

As the melody fills the air I look over at Quinn. She's watching them and the light from the sunset is splashed across her place face. I shiver when I see how beautiful she looks. Without a word I stand up then reach over and take her hand. She looks up at me and smiles.

"May I have this dance?" I say confidently. She nods. I pull her up and we move toward the dance floor. Instantly I wrap my arms around her waist, holding her close. She puts her slender arms around my neck and we start to sway.

We stare into each other's eyes as the music swirls and couples dances around us. Right now in this moment nothing else matters, only her. I can't help the cheesy grin that spreads across my face. Just a few weeks ago I was heartbroken but now here I am slow dancing with the girl who was one my enemy.

Staring into her hazel eyes my heart melts a little which surprises me. I'm supposed to be broken, supposed to be yearning for the girl who'd always held my heart but instead all I feel is happiness.

I pull her closer and rest my cheek against hers. As we spin I catch a glimpse of the blonde on stage. She's still singing but her focus is on us. I feel bad for her, but only for a second because that's how I feel seeing her with Sam. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. I can smell everything that is Quinn and it makes me forget about the blonde on stage.

The song starts drawing to a closer and I lift my head a little bit. Hazel eyes meet mine and without conscious thought I lean in toward her. She moves closer until our noses touch. I smirk, "I'm going to kiss you now." I hear her suck in a breath and feel her body shiver.

I move forward until my lips touch hers. Sparks fly. I stay still for a moment wanting her to take the lead, which she does. Her lips part slightly and start to move against mine. My ears rush as the song finishes and everyone claps but I don't pull away. Instead I grip her waist tighter not wanting her to pull away as I run my tongue along her bottom lip.

She opens her mouth and our tongue meet in a battle for dominance. Heat shoots through my body and settles in my core. I hear her let out a little moan and I smile into the kiss. Reluctantly I pull away. I stare at her for a second before kissing her lips tenderly one more time.

As much as I'd love to continue kissing her I don't want her to think that she is just a hook up, because she is so much more than that, and I think I've always known deep down because feelings like this don't just pop up overnight.

Quinn pulls me close hugging me before pulling me back to our table.

When we get there I sit down and quickly pull Quinn into my lap wrapping my arms around her. She smiles at me before leaning over to kiss me softly.

As the night wears on we dance, laugh, and share a few small kisses. We even manage to sneak a few cocktails from the outdoor mini bar.

Sipping our drinks I hear someone clear their throat and turn around. It's Brittany. "Hey…" I can tell she is upset and honestly I don't even know what to say. She lets out a sad sigh but looks up at Quinn. "I know that Santana is your date but I was kind of hoping I could steal her for a dance?" She drops her gaze and scuffs her shoes in the dirt. Quinn leans in to whisper, "It's fine, you can if you want, I will be okay." Her voice sounds a little sad but I can tell she is being honest. I pull her chin up so our eyes me. "One dance and them I'm all yours again." I whisper so Brittany doesn't hear.

Quinn moves over to her chair and I stand up taking Brittany's hand. We reach the dance floor and I put a hand in the middle of her back and take her hand in mine. I look up and see that her eyes are a little red, but they look a little hopeful. "So how did you get Sam to let you dance with me?" I ask.

"I didn't really ask. When I worked up the courage I just came over to you." She replies shyly. "Are you okay?" I say hesitantly. "Ummm yeah I guess, it's just that I didn't expect you to be with someone yet, and especially not Quinn." I see tears forming in her eyes.

"Actually this whole thing with Quinn surprises me too. I never knew she had feelings for me." I let out the breath I've been holding. "Please Brittany don't. I don't like knowing that I'm the reason you are crying. I know it hurts, trust me. Every time I saw you with Artie, each time I see you with Sam, it feels like this."

She lets a few tears fall "I'm so sorry Santana I really messed up. I don't ever want you to feel like this."

I pull my hand away from her back and wipe the tears. "Shhh it's okay. We all make mistakes. If you and I are meant to be we will find our way back, and even if not I will always love you Britt Britt."

We spend the rest of the song dancing closely trying to comfort the other. When the song ends she hugs me close and whispers in my ear. "Thank you for the dance, it means so much to me. I love you." With that she kisses my cheek and walks away.

Before I even realize what just happened I see Finn step up on stage. "Is everyone having a good time?" Everyone cheers. "That's awesome! And now I have another special treat. One of Mr. Shue's former Glee clubbers has prepared something, so without further ado I give you the one and only Santana Lopez."

I slowly make my way onstage and stand nervously in front of the microphone. My eyes scan the crowd and I see Quinn sitting alone at our table. I can see a tear track down her cheek and the quiver of her lip. She must've seen Brittany kiss me. My heart races and I make a split second decision.

"Hey everyone. So when Mr. Shue invited me to the wedding I knew I wanted to sing something, after all he is the reason I found my voice. He is also the part of the reason I finally came to accept myself. I had a perfect song planned but I've actually just decided to sing something else. Something that I think will really capture the feelings that are being expressed tonight." I look directly at Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsb... I mean Shuster and give them a big smile.

"Sometimes the best things in life can be a little surprising and unexpected. But that's what makes them amazing. We are all a little crazy in our own way and when you find that person who can make you a little bit crazier, it's something to hold on to." I look over and meet Quinn's eyes as I say the words, hoping she will understand. The music starts and I begin to sing.

_I've never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

As the words pour out I see couples take to the dance floor. Quinn doesn't move, she just keeps her eyes locked on mine.

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_Then you came along_

_And you changed everything_

I pulled the microphone out of its stand and started to walk toward the steps that lead off of the stage.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_Spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier,_

_Crazier, crazier_

While I sing the words I put every emotion I have into it as I find myself moving toward the blonde girl across the room.

_Watched from a distance as you_

_Made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel_

When I finally reach her I hold out my hand, letting the song do the talking. She smiles at me and takes it. I pull her through the crowd toward the stage never missing a note.

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

Once we're on stage I hold her hand tightly and stare deep into her eyes. I need her to feel what I'm feeling. I need her to know that being here with her is what I want, that she isn't a second choice.

_You lift my feet off the ground'_

_Spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier,_

_Crazier, crazier,_

_ohh..._

I twirl her around on stage as I serenade her and I don't care who is watching because I'm not fooling anyone, I chose this song just for her. For Quinn.

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_

_I don't want to hide anymore... more..._

I pull her into me and we dance slowly as the song draws to a close. Staring into her eyes I can see her uncertainty, her need, and her feelings but more than that I can see her heart.

_You lift my feet off the ground,_

_Spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier,_

_Crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier_

When the last note of the song fades I slide the microphone in its stand before pulling Quinn into a hug. Everyone is clapping, but I don't really care because nothing else matters right now. I move my lips to her ear "I know I can be stubborn and hard to read, I know that I'm not always good with feelings or letting down my walls. But I'm really trying Q… That song was for you, and now you know how I feel." I breathe softly into her.

She pulls away and smiles. "Let's get out of here," and before I know it her hand is in mine and she is pulling me toward the stairs. I follow without hesitation.

* * *

Brittany's POV:

As Santana steps up on stage I can't help but smile. She is so beautiful, and I'm excited to hear her amazing voice again. She talks for a minute but I don't listen, I'm too busy trying to pay attention to the blonde boy sitting next to me. It's hard, because all I really want to do is watch Santana.

My heart jumps when she starts to sing however I don't have time to enjoy it because Sam is tugging on my hand, a silent request. I stand up and let him guide me to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck and we start to move with Santana's words.

For the first time I really start to listen to what she is singing, and it hurts but I can't quite figure out why. Sam pulls me closer and I rest my head on his shoulder, using it as an excuse to look up at the girl on stage. Her gaze is fixed on something across the room, and I can tell she is singing from her heart because if there is one thing I know, it's Santana.

I see her move off of the stage and make her way through the crowd, following her with my eyes as Sam leads us around the floor.

When she reaches a pretty blonde sitting alone, a shiver runs through me. Surely this song isn't for Quinn? She can't really mean all of those things…I watch as Santana pulls her on stage to dance with her. I watch them intently and see them staring deep into each other's eyes. Tears start to fall as I watch helplessly from the arms of my boyfriend.

When the song finally ends I pull away from Sam as realization hits. Santana did mean every word; she'd just poured her heart out in song to Quinn. Instantly my entire world crashes down around me and I feel my feet moving before I can stop myself. I move across the grass and past the parking lot. I have to get out of here and fast. Tears sting my eyes as I run, trying desperately to get away from the scene I'd just witnessed.

* * *

_After the Wedding…_

I stare out across the lake, letting my tears fall freely when I hear footsteps behind me. I quickly wipe my face and put on a fake smile. I finally turn around when I hear someone cough. "Hey baby." Sam says gently. "Are you okay? You kind of just disappeared, but I knew I'd find you here."

I scoot over and let him sit down. "Yeah I'm fine; I just wasn't feeling very good so I wanted to get out." I smile at him trying to be convincing. "Oh that makes sense, but you are feeling better?" He looks at me hopefully.

"Yeah I am thanks." The lie comes out easier than the first, I'm lucky Sam is stupid. "Well since you're feeling better why don't we go to your house?" I nod and put on another fake smile.

He stands up and offers me his hand. I take it and we walk in silence the few blocks it takes to reach my house. I pull out my key and unlock the door, I just want to sleep it's the only thing that won't hurt, the only way I will be able to forget seeing Quinn with Santana.

Before I can turn Sam away he is already inside and heading for my room. I slump my shoulders and follow. When I open my door he attacks my lips with his as he pushes me up against my door. I don't respond at first because I'm in shock, but I quickly try to pull away when I realize what's happening.

"Come on baby, I want you." He lets out in a grunt. My heart aches. He lunges at me again and forces his lips on mine. My back hits the bed and I feel his weight on top of me. I bring my hands to his chest and push hard trying to get him off of me.

I can't do this with him. I need space, I need to clear my head because all I can see is Santana's lips on Quinn's.

I push against him again because I need this to stop; it just hurts too much because I know that it's all my fault. It's my fault that Santana is in the arms of another girl, and not just any girl but Quinn, someone she already has a closer connection with. It's my fault I'm here with Sam's large body crushing mine instead of Santana petite body molding against min. It's my fault my heart hurts.

As Sam trails wet kisses along my neck I fist his hair and pull hard. He looks down at me. "Stop." I use every ounce of conviction to get the word out. He stares at me but doesn't move. "Get off. I don't want to do this, I can't do this. Please." It takes him a second but he finally gets off of me. "What's wrong I thought you were okay?"

"Sam I just, I can't do this, I can't be with you like this. I thought I was okay but I'm not. Please I just need you to leave."

"Are you breaking up with me Brittany? Is this because of Santana because I swear to god I will…"

I cut him off before he has a chance to finish. "This was a mistake Sam and I can't do it anymore. We are over, now please leave."

He lets out a huff before storming out of my room. I curl up into a ball hugging my knees to my chest. I let my walls tumble down as sobs rip through my chest. I'm utterly alone and it hurts. My heart cries out for Santana, for the girl I love, the one I was supposed to spend my life with, the one who is in the arms of another woman. My heart breaks all over when I imagine them together. Sure I wanted her to date, to be happy until I could be with her again but I never imagined she'd end up with someone she already has feelings for. Sobs rips through my chest until I finally rock myself to sleep.

* * *

Santana's POV:

I'm standing in my hotel room nervously ringing my hands together. Quinn in the bathroom and I can't even believe she is here with me. My mind replays how we ended up here.

_Flashback..._

_After singing to her she leads me away from the wedding. We hold hands and walk to the back of the hotel and lay in the grass under the stars. She puts her head on my chest as we cuddle together. We talk about everything, from our high school years, to Beth, to college life, we even talk about Brittany. It feels right sharing everything I'm feeling, it feels right sharing my heart. I feel her smiling against me. _

"_Santana…" she says softly and I hum in acknowledgement. "Thank you. I can't believe how amazing tonight has been, how amazing you have been." My heart swells. "No, thank you Quinn, It's been a long time since I've been this happy, since I've been able to open up to someone." _

"_Did you really mean everything you sang to me?" she asks shyly. I kiss the top of her head. "Every word. Being with you the last few weeks have been amazing Quinn." I breath into her ear._

"_Tell me what you want." She whispers unsurely. _

_I amaze myself when the words tumble out without hesitation. "You, I want you. And I also want you to know that this is real. You aren't a rebound or a second choice, I want this."_

_I feel a tear hit my arm before Quinn stands and pulls me to my feet. I stare into her eyes and see everything she is feeling. Without a word she leads me into the hotel. I know where she wants to go so I take the lead. She pushes the door to my room open and pulles me inside. _

_Before I can say anything she's kissing me softly as she tangles her fingers in my hair. I cup her face and run my tongue alone her lips. We explore each other's mouths for a few minutes before we pull away breathless. "I will be right back," she whispers against my lips before turning to walk away._

Now here I am, waiting for her nervously like this is my first time all over again. I sit down on the bed and slip my shoes off before running my fingers through my hair. I start picking at my fingernails but look up when I hear the bathroom door open. My heart stops. Quinn has removed her jacket, dress and shoes, and in their place she is wearing my leopard print robe. I swallow audibly at the sight of her.

She looks a little shy at first but is suddenly overtaken with confidence as she walks towards me. Her lips twist into a small smile and she pulls me off of the bed. Our eyes are locked but we don't say anything, she just simply reaches behind me and unzips my dress. I shrug and it tumbles to the floor. I hear her breath hitch in her throat as she stares at my body, only covered by two small pieces of black fabric.

Her eyes trail all over my body and it makes me both aroused and self-conscious at the same time. She stares for another few seconds before reaching around to unclasp my bra. My palms are sweaty and my heart is racing put I don't pull away even as I stand almost naked in front of her.

I look down without realizing it and almost instantly she is pulling my chin up, our eyes meet and she pulls me in for a slow, sensual kiss. Our tongues dance together, exploring every part of the other's mouth.

I bring my hands to her waist and squeeze lightly. One of her hands tangles in the hair at the nape of my neck while the other slides up my side until she is cupping my breast. She gently kneads and I let a moan slip out into her mouth.

She smiles into our kiss and circles my breast until she finds my dark nipple. Her fingers roll experimentally and it causes me to let out a deeper moan. This sets a fire inside of her because she stoves her tongue hard into my mouth and nips at my lips. Both of her hands are massaging my breasts and I bring mine around her body to untie the robe. She stops me and pulls away from the kiss. I look at her questioningly but she doesn't respond. Instead she pushes me to sit on the bed and brings her hands to the tie.

Slowly she undoes the bow around her waist. The robe sensually cascades down her body to the floor, exposing inch by inch of flawless pale skin. I feel my breath catch in my throat as I look at her almost naked form.

All that separates me from seeing her entirely is a pair of white lace panties. "So beautiful." I whisper.

In seconds she is straddling me, kissing me deeply. I hold her tightly and press our bare chests together. She lets out a little whimper before I move to her neck.

Using one hand I pull her hair to the side as I run my tongue along the exposed flesh. I use my other hand to caress her milky breasts which draws my name from her lips, "Santana…" Her husky voice sets me on fire.

I start to move quicker, needing to feel more of her. I want this to be sensual and special but she is driving me crazy. In seconds I find her pulse point and suck lightly while I play with her hard nipples. She grinds her center into me and I pull away, leaving a mark on her neck, to let out a moan.

She finds my lips again and kisses me fiercely. Her breaths are becoming more ragged as our centers move together, but I don't want it to be like this because I want this to mean something. My heart jumps because this is only the second time I've ever wanted sex with someone to mean something more. It startles me a little so I pull away.

I stare up into hazel eyes and am overwhelmed with the emotions and lust I see there. I use all of my strength to push her back and roll us over so I am on top. I smoothly lay my body down on top of hers and kiss her delicately.

I let one hand tangle into silky hair and the other caress down her side. Next I move my mouth down her neck, across her collarbones to her pink nipples. I take one in my mouth and swirl my tongue around. "Mmmm" she hums out and I move to her other nipple.

My lips and tongue play with her nipples for a little while longer before I move back to her lips kissing her enthusiastically. She rubs her fingers along my back intimately as our tongue dance.

We kiss a while longer and it takes everything I have to pull away from her lips minutes later but I manage. The hand that's in her hair moves to cup her face.

Her eyes shut as she takes in the feel of our bodies pressed together. I lean my lips to her ear, "I want you Quinn, more than just your body. I want to make this, our first time—special." She shudders and I run my tongue along her ear.

I roll my body off of hers slightly and settle in partially beside her, partially on top of her. Our eyes lock "I want you too Santana, more than anything. Please, take me."

Her words are the only confirmation I need. I cup her cheek again and use my other hand to move down her firm body, tracing her breasts, abs and hips as I go. When I reach her panties I play with the waistband before sliding them slowly down her legs. She kicks them off but doesn't move her legs. I mold our lips together and nudge her thighs apart with my hands.

Delicately I slide my fingers through her folds. She is soaking wet which causes me to moan into her mouth as I drag my fingers through her heat. Without warning I rub her clit and she bucks into my hand. Our lips pull apart but our foreheads stay connected.

I tease her and she lets out another moan "Mmm Santana you feel so good." I rub her clit in circles as I find my way to her neck sucking and nipping at exposed flesh. I can hear her heart hammering in her chest and her little sounds of pleasure.

Using two fingers I slip through her folds to her opening. As I go to slide into her I feel her tense a little. We lock eyes. "Not yet." She whispers out.

I can't help the confused look that crosses my face and she giggles. "I want this Santana, but I want to see and feel all of you first." It clicks. I sit up and push my own underwear down my legs. Her tongue runs across her lips and there is a predatory glint in her eyes. I reposition my body next to her moving one arm under her waist and using the other to return to her center.

As I rub through her folds I feel her hand twitch on my stomach. She slowly starts to move lower but hesitates.

The beautiful girl underneath me lets out a little whimper but her hand doesn't move any further. Realization hits me like a brick wall, Quinn has never been with a girl before. It all makes sense now and I understand her hesitation. I move my fingers from her center and grip the hand that's resting on my stomach before I meet her eyes.

Slowly I pull her hand towards my bare, glistening center until our fingers reach my folds. Her name tumbles from my lips and a gasp escapes from hers. Then I feel her fingers start to move on their own around my clit but I'm too far gone and I need more. "Quinn, please." She nods slightly and I guide her fingers to my entrance. "You are so wet baby." Her voice is like liquid sex, and my body convulses.

Without any guidance she slips two fingers deep inside of me. "Quuuiiinnn" I let out a strangled moan as my body arches into her hand. She slides her fingers in and out and it's heaven. My eyes automatically shut from the pleasure but I pry them open because I want to see her face.

Her expression is hungry, and I lean into her. When our foreheads touch again she whispers, "You are so tight, I love being inside of you. I've always dreamed what it would feel like to be inside of you but I never imagined it would be this wonderful." I nearly cum at her words, but instead I return my hand to her sex and draw teasing circles with my fingers. She moves her fingers faster and lets out a whimper.

"Please Santana, I want to feel you inside of me…" Her words trail off when I slide two fingers into her core.

It doesn't take long for us to find a rhythm as we pump into each other and kiss hungrily. Our bodies move together and sweat drips down our skin. I feel my release building and I know she does too because I can feel her walls clenching around me. She pulls away from my lips, panting and out of breath.

I use my thumb to rub her clit and she comes undone instantly cumming around my fingers, "Sannnntannaaa!" Her body clamps down while she rides out her orgasm. Feeling her around my fingers and seeing her face sends me over the edge as my own orgasm rockets through me, "Quuuiiinnn!"

Our bodies writhe around for a few seconds more before we slump against the mattress.

That's when I lean in and kiss her lips, pulling my fingers from her dripping heat.

She does the same and my body shudders. I pull away and smile down at her before bringing my fingers to my lips to taste her. I can't help the loud moan that escapes because she is better than anything I've ever tasted. She quirks an eyebrow at me but mirrors my movement.

As he fingers, covered in my cum, slide past her lips she throws her head back in pleasure. A shock of desire pulses through me.

She removes her fingers with a pop, "You taste awesome." I chuckle at her. "You too baby. That was incredible by the way." I see her nod in agreement.

"It was more than incredible actually, it was the perfect first time." She smiles at me and I can't help but return the gesture. We stay silent for a while before she speaks up.

"So, now what?" she asks a little unsure. "Now this." I hesitate. "Quinn Lucy Fabray will you be my girlfriend?" A tear falls down her face but she nods enthusiastically.

I lean in to give her one last kiss before rolling onto my back and pulling her against my chest. Her head fits perfectly in the crook of my neck and my arms wrap around her.

Soon we are both drifting off to sleep and just like every other night my dreams are filled with a beautiful blonde. Except for the first time in my life it's a different blonde than usual… the one lying in my arms, the one who changed everything.


End file.
